yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Itsu
The Itsu monsters are a powerful achetype that have the power and potential to defeat any deck they are extremely powerful and potent and should see alot of play in the upcoming tornaments despite them being so underated. These Itsu's are a series of four monsters that focus on "Aitsu" and "Soitsu", as well as their union counterparts "Koitsu" and "Doitsu". These monsters are from Sexy Parodius, a Konami game that parodies Gradius. The description of the first two mentioned say they are unreliable. this is true especuially for soitsu which is a normal monster with no attack or defence which is awful but even more so for the aitsu which has only 100 attack and defense and since its a five star card you have to sacrivice a monster for, which is so poor players are tempted to forfeit as soon as they draw it., but when together, with their appropriate unions their ATKs can reach 3000 or more. With the fact that the cards are more then useless alone, players may become confused when they have on one, primarily Aitsu, (which as 100 ATK and requires tribute) and will sometimes throw them aside. The monsters equip like this: Aitsu-Koitsu and Soitsu-Doitsu. When translated, the names "Koitsu", "Soitsu", "Aitsu" and "Doitsu" mean "This Guy", "That Guy", "That Other Guy" and "Which Guy?" respectively. The names are whimsical, and are not meant to be taken literally. To keep the flavor, an appropriate translation might be "Eeney", "Meeney", "Miney", and "Moe". Appearance The Itsu monsters appear as men, well men who are missing the very thing distinguishes them as men (cough,cough dangly parts) of various solid colors flying on a paper airplane. Each is sitting in a different position upon his(or whatever they are since they seemed have lost their manhood along the way) airplane. "Aitsu" stands in a heroic pose as if proud of his pathetic attack points points ."Koitsu" stands on one hand in an acrobatic position. "Doitsu" sits cross-legged eating noodles while weighing down the plane with his pot belly. And "Soitsu" looks away from the view point in a philosophical gaze which is understandable because if i had zero attack and defence i'd be looking the other way aswell i wouldnt want to see the dragon master knight im about to attack. Each is one of the Primary Colors (except "Soitsu"(freakin useless card just has to be different), though "Doitsu" is arguably tan. The four also appear on a few cards such as "A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit", "Fossil Excavation" and "Fossil Dig" They also appear in a few sets of cards such as my deck Strategies They have no support, but many combinations can help get them all out quick. "Koitsu" requires 2 tributes, but with "Foolish Burial" and "Call of the Haunted" or "Limit Reverse", you can Summon him easily. "Aitsu" can be brought out with "Mausoleum of the Emperor" for only 1000 life points. It is also helpful to defend them with traps such as "Threatening Roar" or "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". "Machina Peacekeeper", "Roll Out!", and some other Union support will help. It is possible to use the fact that they are all "Fairy" type to your advantage. Since they are 4 monsters in all, this can also open up great emergency defense. That each one of them is either Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind, if they're all equiped on the field, the union monsters can be de-uniyed to have all 4 attributes on the field for cards like "Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan" and "Elemental Burst" for mass-destruction. Because they have only 4 members, a deck cannot be based with them but u can base a deck around the 4 but the question we have to ask about these monsters is....what happens if ur oppenents plays gravity bind? do they just fall out the sky?! Category:Archetype